Planeswalkers of Earth
by CyberBlueEyes
Summary: Drunken Planeswalkers Trickster God Earth kids Mayhem! When the Planeswalkers get drunk, Xenagos sees an oppertunity to cause trouble. And that trouble is coming to earth in the form of a small portion of their powers housing themselves in kids. so when those powers begin to trigger accidentally Xenagos shows up to make things right. Hopefully.


AN: Ok I based the decks in this story on some decks I've faced but I don't have the complete deck lists so I'm kinda spotty. I also based the two main characters decks on my and a friends decks so I'll have more info on those, and remember, flamers are spammed with nude photos of Might Guy and Rock Lee.

(breaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreakline)

Jace Belleran POV

'Okay that is it, I'm never gong to let Garruk talk me into getting drunk EVER again. Okay lets analyze this situation, I am naked in a bed with a very comforting warmth against me and apparently there is something on my shoulder and its beginning to… slither? Yes slither is the correct verb here. Oh crap, I screwed Vraska last night didn't I? Okay let's confirm my theory. Oh fuck, I'm right, I fucking hate it when I'm right. Alright let's see if I can get out of this sticky situation (pun not intended). Okay finally free, now where are my trousers? Okay I'm dressed, I've got my coin purse now where is my spell book? Okay there it is my desk, now I know there's a flashback spell in here, ah there it is now to go through last nights events.'

Okay that is it I'm gonna kick his ass.

Third person POV

(cue music, Gorillaz-Clint Eastwood)

As Jace walked into the kitchen he was greeted with an odd sight, Garruk Wildspeaker, Caller of Beasts was sitting at the kitchen table of Jaces apartment drinking a cup of coffee and smiling quite jovially.

"I'm pissed at you."

"Oh? Just whatever did I do?" Asked the Wildman quite innocently.

"You know what forget it I'll let it be for once."

"Okay then now lets rabbit before snake head wakes up."

For once Garruk had a decent point on something besides hunting and tracking.

And for once the ever arrogant Jace Belleran, Thought Architect and Mind Sculptor took someone's advice.

(Earth, 5:30 A.M northeast Indiana)

As his alarm blared in his ear, Jones Whitman slowly, and quite tiredly hauled himself out of bed and into the kitchen where he promptly plopped down at the kitchen table and laid his head down on it moaning the only coherent thought he could muster at this hour of the morning.

"Cooofffeeee."

As the steaming cup was sat before him he promptly drank it in no less than one gulp.

"Ahh thanks for the pick me up Ma. I really needed it."

"No problem son you looked like crap."

"I felt like it too."

"Sorta smell like it too."

At this smart mouthed comment from his brother he raised his middle finger and began waving it at him.

As Jones rose from his seat he slogged towards his bathroom and took a MASSIVE crap which inherently reminded him of his brother.

(TIMESKIP no one wants to read about his shower and the annual insult war that followed)

As Jones ambled towards the building that housed the middle school he went to he noticed a familiar face. One he hadn't seen for two days due to the owner of said face catching a stomach bug and puking his guts out like a supermodel.

"Hey Jesse!"

"Oh hey Jones. Thanks for the get well gift dude."

"You wanna test that present?"

As he spoke those words he pulled his MTG deck from his pocket.

"Hell yeah!"

As the two strolled toward their usual spot for Magic they chatted and shuffled their decks. As they shuffled both felt the usual surge of excitement they noticed something new along with it but paid it no mind just as they paid no mind to the slight glow that emanated from their decks one glow a pale blue the other a reddish-green.

As they drew their first hand it started peaceful as usual with a land being cast and nothing more. The second hand however caused much more trouble for both. As Jones began with his signature start, a Mountain and tapping it to cast the Travelers Amulet.

"Alright then Jess, your move."

As the game progressed their excitement increased, each card adding ever so slightly to their joy. As the game wound to a close with Jesse winning using Meletis, God of the Polis. As they moved to gather their cards they saw them enveloped in bright auras of Red and Green around Jones' and White and Blue around Jesse's. as the glows expanded the grew brighter and brighter until they were full fledged auroras wrapping around the boys to create a cocoon of Aether around them. As the boys eyes began to adjust to the light they saw one of the most powerful beings in the Magic universe, Xenagos, The Reveler and God of Revels. He looked as if he were assessing them, like livestock. Behind him stood a Satyr with a scroll in his hands.

"Runa are you sure these are the right ones?"

"Yes my Lord, I am quite sure. Yes Jones Whitman and Jesse Oakman sir. These are the right ones."

"Ah, I see. Well then boys I assume you know who I am, oh what's this? A user of my colors? Well then boy allow me to see your library would you?"

Jones simply nodded dumbly and handed the God/Planeswalker his deck. As the God sifted through his deck he made small 'hmm's and 'oh's and the occasional 'I never would have thought of that'.

"My my, you have a very well built deck here my boy, though I'd change a few things in fact, check your pocket."

As Jones reached into the pocket of his jeans he felt something that he could've swore hadn't been there before. As he pulled his hand out he saw cards he never could've had without loads of cash or Xenagos' 'Divine Assistance'. as he read through the cards a small smile came upon his face, and it grew larger and larger until he promptly had a full blown shit-eating grin on his face.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((Setting Change)))))))))))))))))))))))))))

As the two Planeswalkers walked through the primary market of Ravnica, a thought popped into the shorter ones head.

"Hey where's Chandra, I know she was with us last night."

"Oh about that well ya'see she kinda sorta, wenthomewithDomrilastnight."

"Ok I forgave you for the Vraska thing earlier, but letting Chandra go home with DOMRI RADE? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I swear to Heliod if we don't find her soon I am taking it out on you, Meathead. I will make Nicol Bolas look like a pansy. Are. We. Clear?"

Despite his short stature Jace Belleran could be quite intimidating. And despite Garruk being over 7' tall and having faced creatures as intimidating as the Hydra Broodmaster and even Nylea, The Therosian Goddess of the Hunt, the man was about wet himself. Honestly for only being 5'4'' the man was quite scary when enraged, and nothing enraged him more than a certain pyromancer being with someone else.

As he calmed himself down Jace noticed something, a small part of his power was missing. Now this may seem bad to you but even the smallest piece of his Planeswalker Spark being gone could be disastrous. A Planeswalkers spark was a part of his soul, if even a tiny bit was lost he could lose his ability to pull on the Aether. As he reached out to the multiverse he felt it, the Aether and sighed in relief. As they walked down the busy road Jace smiled, it didn't matter if his friend was a bumbling fool. He was happy he still had his power, he was happy he could still travel to distant and unknown realms, he was happy he could still have adventures. Because that's all any Planeswalker wants. Adventure.

(breaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreakline)

A/N: Ok so that is chapter one of Planeswalkers of Earth, I hope you liked it. I plan on having maybe… I dunno, five more earth kids become Pseudo-Planeswalkers. One of them is definitely going to be the school bully at Jones' school. Oh and as for the cards that Jones got from Xenagos and how many, he got twelve cards and they are as follows

Domri Rade

Garruk, Caller of Beasts

Chandra Nalaar

Xenagos, The Reveler

Xenagos, God of Revels

Nylea, Goddess of The Hunt

Purphuros, God of The Forge

And the rest will show up in Jones' deck as the story progresses.

As for our Planeswalker friends the'll show up intermittently in the story, mostly in angst-y chapters when we need some comedy to lighten the mood.

Well that's my piece so I'll give Xenagos his time to do the disclaimer.

Xenagos: CyberBlueEyes does not own Magic the Gathering. Now if you'll excuse me I have Nymphs to chase. I am a satyr after all.

Now as for me, I believe I'll join our resident Trickster-god in his girl chasing.

Cyber out.


End file.
